Angles
by Atheniandream
Summary: Even when they got everything right they found the wrong angle with eachother. *Future Fic.* COMPLETE. Epilogue Added.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGLES By Atheniandream**

* * *

**Notes:**

Apologies for those who have not yet had an update for 'Break the Silence', I wrote this in a few days of inspiration, and now I'll be back to Break the Silence. Hope you enjoy!

My first complete story before posting! Yaay!

* * *

_Who are you to make me feel so good?  
Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?  
Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?  
Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart  
We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all_

~This Love (Will be You Downfall) Ellie Goulding

* * *

_"So, you're getting married huh?"_

_"Donna," He warned. _

_"I'm just… surprised. Thought you'd sworn off the idea?"_

_"Yeah… me too."_

* * *

It was common to have wedding day jitters; they were almost prophesised. But Harvey didn't like to go with the flow; nor did he like to appear predictable. It went against his reputation and his reputation was everything.

He heard the knock at the hotel door as he tied his cravat; kicking his shoes out of the way and wondering where the hell Mike was as he opened the door.

"Donna?"

"You're late."

"I've got a half hour," He said deftly, frowning as he glanced at his watch. 12.15. _Damn the woman_. She was right, he had ten minutes if that and he wasn't even dressed properly yet.

She cocked an eyebrow in reply, sauntering past him in pastel colours and vibrant hair. She swooped around, her eyes sharp; she ignored the casual swatting of his hands whilst she fixed the creases in his cravat.

His senses were hit with a nine-iron. All he could smell was her spring perfume, his eyes focusing on glossy peach lips and this slight flight in her, as if she would take off if you so much as touched her. His eyes crinkled a little as her fingers smoothed down the lapels of his dusty grey tuxedo jacket, tugging the sleeves out of either side of his jacket. He'd known what was coming next; it had become another small routine between them over the last few years.

Her hand came up to his hair and he pretended to flinch. She rolled her eyes, passing past him to the travel bag on a marble vanity table as he followed her, a little dazed. He hadn't even asked why she was there, but really it didn't matter. It was to be expected. She always made sure he was ready for anything and this was possibly the last time she'd be able to do so. The notion weighed heavily in the air.

Her long fingers found his short hair, gooey and cold as they worked the gel into it. It only just occurred to him that this was the first time in a long time that she'd seen his hair as it usually was, unkempt and wavy and grown longer in the past few months.

He watched her hazel eyes concentrate on his parting, a frown line forming between her thin eyebrows as she worked out his double crown.

"What?" Her brow knitted further.

"Nothing," He passed off, gussying as her hands left his temples, her index fingers lingering for a second longer than they should of. "Donna," He mumbled, low, an almost hum escaping his lips.

"Harvey, you're going to be fine." She said, pulling a tissue out of her coat pocket and wiping her hands. "You look good." She said before he'd had a chance to ask, placating him immediately.

"I know." He said.

A moment fell between them. His eyes fell on her lips for only a fraction of time but it was enough to move her.

"I better go. Good luck, Harvey." She said; as she leant in quickly, her hand on his shoulder and chest grazing his as she kissed his cheek. The blood in his face rushed to the spot and he tried to subside it with an eye roll, feeling the moisture on his lips as she rubbed her lip-gloss off his cheekbone with a chuckle.

_He should never have let her…_

It was as if he was breathing in fire as her eyes locked with his. She started to balk but it was too late. His hands grabbed at her waist and neck, lips crashing down upon hers in a barely contained frenzy. She didn't even have the time to say his name before he pushed her up against the vanity desk, her body arching before he lifted her onto the hard cold marble surface, her hands pulling at his pants, panicking at the buckle as his neck arched; tongue and teeth and lips at the edge of her throat, before he thought better than to mark her and pulled her lips to his. He pulled her dress up to her hips, feeling his growing erection hard against her inner thigh she wrapped a leg around his waist as he pushed her panties to the side and thrust hard and solidly into her. She arched her neck, breath high and thready in her chest, knuckles white holding onto the edge of the desk as her back collided with the mirror again and again as he quickened his pace. Her muscles tightened around him and he elicited a groan, spurring him on as he thrust into her harder and harder, mouth hot and lazy against hers. Feeling herself reaching higher and higher her hands grasped at his shoulders, pressing down, her nails starting to dig in as he came into her and she folded against him, his cleanly shaven jaw feeling clammy and rough against her own.

In a moment of feeling everything and nothing at once, she leant back and his lips ghosted her collarbone as they clung to each other; breaths matching in uneven strokes. Her eyes avoided his as he withdrew from her, giving her enough space to let her slide off the desk, her dress falling around her, somewhat more crinkled then when she'd arrived.

He caught his breath, feeling himself even out and zipped up his fly but not moving from the spot. He stilled, watching her face, flushed and with a slight sheen on it, what little lip gloss was still left was unable to hide her swollen lips. He spied a little red oval patch at her chin which he would have usually smiled at.

"What are we…?" He mumbled, eyes finally searching hers. She sidestepped him, getting air for a second. Before he had the impulse to follow her hands found his cravat again, her eyes showing her brain working on overdrive.

"**_You _**are going get to the church _almost_ on time and you are going to get married." She said, the seriousness of the words clear in her eyes.

"Donna." He started, irritably, his only refusal. Shock and confusion mixed in with a haze of post coital euphoria. Not his strongest moment.

"And, then" She continued, "You are going to go to your reception dinner, eat, smile and dance and **_NOT ruin both of our lives_**_."_

They both almost jumped out of their skins as a knock wrapped firmly on the door.

"Harvey! Open the door it's me!"

Mike.

They shared a knowing glance, Donna miming to the bathroom as she disappeared with a matching quiet close of the door. Groaning, Harvey opened the door to a very animated and overly happy associate in his charcoal Groomsman's Suit.

"Wow, you're not dressed? You're five minutes late for your own wedding, Harvey! Come on, we've got to hustle!" He immediately frowned at the sight of Harvey, pushing past him into the hotel room and darting straight to the mirror.

"By the way, have you seen Donna?" He asked.

"She's uh, in the bathroom." He said, tidying himself up and spraying on a little more cologne than deemed necessary. He saw no point in lying, it would only make for a half assed lie later on and it wasn't like Mike to catch onto anything that quickly.

"Oh. Donna," Mike called against the door, knocking gently. "We're going to head out. Mr 'I'm never late' is breaking the record here, we'll see you there."

"Okay!" They heard a very chirpy reply.

"Okay Groom, you ready?" Mike asked.

Harvey's eyes darted for a millisecond towards the bathroom door before he thought better and nodded noncommittally.

"Sure."

He followed Mike, a dull ache in his head as they made their way down the elevator and through the lobby out to where Ray was waiting for them in his usual limo. Harvey nodded to the driver as they both got into the car.

"Hey Ray." Harvey called to the front, conscious of their usual banter.

"Special day today Mr Specter."

"Sure is," He ignored the slightly hesitant nature creeping out of his voice. Mike's eyes side glanced at him.

"You sure you're okay?" The Mike asked under a slightly hushed tone as the car made its departure.

"I'm…fine." Harvey replied; frowning intensely at the young man's proximity.

"Sure? You seemed a little,"

"What?"

"Well…nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No…_something_…"

"Mm… Descriptive." Harvey said, with an eye roll.

That earned a glare from Mike. The kid really should stop learning from Donna; he was picking up all of her bad habits these days.

His attention was caught by the slight pain on the inside of his bottom lip, his tongue running against it where the rusty, salted moisture lingered. Donna must have…._bitten him_... trust her to find the only spot no one would ever notice. The smell of her still lingered on his neck, or what he thought was her. His skin was still a little clammy and Harvey was never one for a lack of hygiene. No doubt Donna would be cursing his name in her current predicament and likely making damn sure her coat hid her dress until the reception. That was if she even made it. The errant doubt flew into his head as quick as he dashed it.

_Donna was always there._

He couldn't stop replaying the event; her; hot and warm and flushed, soft against his skin. He couldn't think past sensation; not a solid thought coming to the fore.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" Mike suddenly said, sharpening Harvey's attention out of his daze.

"What?"

"Look, Alex is GREAT, you know I like her a lot I just… you seem… unsure. I had to ask. And let's face it; it's better me asking you now, than the Priest asking you later and you making _that_ face again." Mike said, pointing.

Harvey realised his mouth was agape and shut it with a crunch. "I'm fine. Just… _jitters_."

"The great Harvey Specter having wedding day _jitters_ huh? Wow, this really is a new day."

He ignored his friend; not in the mood to share but knowing that Mike was just being Mike; caring, considerate and cautious in the wake of such a huge life-step.

When he stepped out of the car at the church, he made a decision.

Donna had told him what to do.

_To not ruin __**both**__ of their lives. _

He took in a harsh breath against the looming stone building.

* * *

I've got a burning desire for you baby,

I've got a burning desire

~ 'Burning Desire' By Lana Del Ray


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGLES - CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_**Donna.**_

She'd spent a very fast ten minutes in the bathroom fixing her makeup before her date rang on the phone. She scrambled to pick it up.

"Hey Greg! No, I'm just running a second late but I'm ten minutes away. Meet you there?"

Her face was still flushed but she'd dodged a bullet with her dress, which was not stained with anything deemed inappropriate. She thanked the powers that be for that little nugget and ignored the slight ache around her pelvis and the frission still coursing through her veins.

Now wasn't the time for thinking; and if she didn't hustle then she'd also be late. And it wouldn't do to be late to her Boss's very publicly attended wedding.

* * *

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning,  
And I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done ~ 'Seven Devils' – Florence and the Machine

* * *

The congregation looked to be the cream of New York; lawyers from not just Pearson Specter but a flurry of the top of firms in the city; even some out-of-towners along the way. Now that Harvey had finally made Managing Partner, Harvey and Jessica had become a formidable force within the world law and that meant putting on a good show. This was just as much a business venture – as much as he hated to admit it – as it was the joining of two people. If he continued to look at it like that then it would most likely go a lot a quicker and without time to think about what had still only happened an hour ago. He waited at the church entrance for the guests.

"Hey brother; looking sharp."

The similar voice immediately rang a bell.

"Markus; you're not _late_…I'm surprised." Harvey said in his usual deadpan tone; hugging his younger brother and looking to the left where his wife Julie was ushering her two little girls down the aisle. He gave her a wink, looking back to Markus. His brother was dressed in the same suit as Mike. At a glance they looked like brothers more than he and Markus ever did.

"How are you feeling?" Markus asked.

"Fine. Good." He replied, almost reciting the words.

"Where's Donna?"

The question came out of nowhere and nearly knocked him off course. He frowned, feeling suddenly irritable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harvey fired.

"Nothing! I just haven't seen her yet that's all." Markus backtracked, feeling the tension.

Harvey's eyes searched outside. "She'll be here."

"Mother here yet?" Markus asked.

"Not yet had that pleasure."

"Try not to fight with her today, Harvey. She's really happy you invited her."

"I didn't." Harvey mumbled.

"Donna?"

"Donna." He nodded. _How many times was he going to have to hear or say her name before walking down the aisle with someone else?_

Just in the nick of time Mike had returned.

"Mike. This is my brother, Markus." Said Harvey.

The associate smiled, wide eyed and a little unfocused, but shook the outstretched hand.

"Hey nice to finally meet you!" Said Mike.

"You too? Sorry, Harvey doesn't really talk much...about anything, really to do with work. I think Donna's mentioned you though." Markus said.

"You know Donna? Of course… Where is she by the way? She's going to be late for the wedding." Mike said; eyes searching around.

"Can everyone just calm down; I'm not marrying _Donna_." Said Harvey; her name clearly aggravating him.

"Yeah and how exactly did it turn out like that?" Markus mumbled under his breath, earning a look from Harvey and a sideways glance from Mike.

"Well if it isn't the blushing Groom." Jessica's velvet tones flooded the church entrance as she glided in on black Louboutins, a charcoal coat with a sharp woollen corsage attached and a devilish grin on her lips.

"Jessica. You're late." Harvey said, a calculating smile appearing on his crooked lips.

"Like hell I am." She indicated towards the aisle with a flirty raise of the eyebrow. "Where do I sit?"

"Left. Louis is already down there." He said, setting the bait.

"_Fabulous_…" She replied with a look of distaste. "Good luck, Harvey. Don't screw this up." She warned him with a red popping smile and pointed look.

Just as Jessica arrived, a small woman in sharp, almost Joan Collins' attire walked in; her peach and cream dress and jacket clashing with the zingy green pin on the lapel and a blonde bob.

"Mother," He tried to make it sound as cool as he cold.

"Harvey." Was all she said.

It had been years since she'd tried to bother him. She'd listened when Donna had said that maybe his Mother would have been 'above all things very proud to attend his wedding', regardless of their past history and the blame that Harvey still held towards her over his Father's lonely later years.

Her fingers touched his lapel, her pale freckled hands toying with the silk in his pocket.

"You look VERY handsome, Harvey."

"Thanks Mom."

He was thankful that she didn't mention his father. It would have gotten his back up and he would have had a bad time holding back a retort.

His brother cut it. "Hey Mom, let's get you seated, we're nearly ready." He said with a friendly wink, taking her hand.

"Good luck." She said; almost a little too firmly, before allowing Markus to show her to the front of the church.

"Sooo," Mike said, stretching out the syllables. "That was your Mom, huh?"

"Yes. It was." Harvey replied. He glared at Mike when he saw the unanswered question on his face. "What?"

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" He asked.

"Three… four years?"

"Oh."

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing."

He wasn't in the mood to hear any more pearls of wisdom from his mentee. His mother, above all other topics was off limits.

"We should all take our places. The rest of the guys will join in a sec." Mike suggested.

_Would she actually turn up? _

The idea worried him. Things were changing and not in the way he wished them to.

She had to come.

She _had_ to. _She knew that..._

Being at the front of the whole congregation was a sobering experience. In front of most of the top firms, lawyers, judges, and members of the DA; Harvey felt like he should have had a speech prepared.

Just when he thought that this was it; Donna appeared. Looking far less red and slightly less naked; hips swishing lightly, lips pursed and jaw set; she hung on the arm of a very tall looking Doctor-type. The name 'Greg' floated vaguely in the periphery of his mind, but he couldn't be sure if it was right.

Her eyes flickered towards him as quickly as they darted away. He tried to ignore the sharp pang of anger in his chest at the plain fact that she was ignoring him.

She was the reason he was stood here in the first place.

* * *

_3 Months Earlier..._

"So?"

He heard Donna's expectant voice behind him as he thumbed through his albums.

"How's Alexandra?" She said, popping the 'd' in a way he'd never heard before.

He didn't need to look at her to tell that she was pulling some sort of face; some tainted innuendo on her lips. He'd noticed that she was like that with practically every woman he'd dated more than three times. The difference was that he'd dated Alex for a while. She was an heiress from England; brought over as a client when the Pearson Darby marriage had hit. She'd challenged him in a way none of the other women had. She'd been sexy, headstrong, empowered and first and foremost challenged him on practically everything. She was also a demon in the bedroom and had a habit of skipping out on him. It drove him crazy, but somehow, six months down the line they were very much ensconced in each other's lives.

"She's…good." He tiptoed around the question.

"It's your six month anniversary soon." She reminded him.

"How did you?"

"Really…?" She gave him that 'I'm Donna' look.

He huffed; eyes flicking back to the vinyl in his hand.

"Well… are you going to get her something? Arrange something?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He said, flirting with the word.

He didn't really understand the point of an anniversary; having not really celebrated any of them in his love life; they seemed pointless, over congratulatory reminders that you hadn't broken up yet.

"Harvey, you have one day. I took the liberty of arranging a list of restaurants. She also likes Impressionist Art and there's an exhibit at the Met; if you decide to bother at all."

"Uh…thanks." He said, accepting the pile of paperwork she'd arranged for him.

"And Harvey?"

"Yes?" He replied, humouring her.

"She's a good one. You should think about your future you know…"

Donna had noticed immediately. It was hard not too; Alex was smart and she'd made Donna an immediate focus; knowing just how much of a right hand she was to Harvey; the slightly younger woman had taken it upon herself to charm a very uncharmable woman. She'd managed it; and exactly how, Harvey wasn't really sure. But two months in and Donna was quietly accepting of the new woman in his life.

It lasted a month until she was back to her usual self and started pushing him towards a certain future.

He'd decided to take her to the Met after all; it was a good choice on Donna's part; she was right, Alex had a soft spot for Monae, Renoir, but most particularly Paul Cezanne; due to most of her childhood spent in Provence; and when bored, trying to understand just why he'd painted the _Montagne Sainte Victoire_ so many times.

Alex had been so pleased with the choice of evening activity that she'd forgone dinner and dragged him back to his apartment; a tangle of limbs and light brown hair as they'd fallen into his bed. She was light and uncomplicated and put very little strain on him. Plus she did this thing with her tongue that was just…

"Marry me." He found himself whispering into her thigh.

"What did you just say?" she asked, holding back a laugh.

"Marry me." He repeated.

She blinked twice pulling his head up to meet hers.

"That's what I thought." She mused; scratching her neck. "It's only been 6 months Harvey…"

"So… I'm happy. Are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course…I just… I always thought you'd be an eternal bachelor. Who am I to take you off the market," She joked, threading her hands through his hair. "Is this your proposal?"

"Something tells me you're too sarcastic for hearts and flowers."

"So you went with during sex option?" A real unabashed laugh escaped her lips.

He started to think of this as a very bad idea. It was the worst time for a first impulse.

"Look, if you think it's a bad idea…" he said starting to get up.

Before he had time to register she tackled him.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

She looked at him, eyes overly glassy for someone who never cried. "Yes Harvey Specter; I would love to marry you." She kissed him soundly, and for the most part that was the coherent conversation they'd shared for that night.

* * *

His palms were sweating. His palms never sweated. He felt like a teenage boy. This should be the most uplifting thing to get off your chest; but somehow telling Donna was like explaining to your Dad that you'd totalled his car and that it was lying at the bottom of the Senaca Lake.

It was getting late and she would most likely go home soon. His window was approximately ten minutes and he'd spent the whole day ignoring the impulse to come out with it until he'd told Mike and the first thing out of his mouth had been 'Have you told Donna yet?' and that had put him off. He leaned to the intercom.

"Donna, could you come in here a sec?"

She sauntered in, in a flurry of Jade.

"What's going on?" She asked, direct; straight to the point and expectant of an answer.

"What?"

"You've been acting strange all day. Out with it." She said, looming over him.

"Sit down."

"What?" She frowned.

"Take a seat." He gestured.

"Oh my god; am I getting fired again?" She said, frowning.

"No, Donna, just SIT."

She complied with a huff, folding her dress under herself as she sat back, eyes a little wider than usual.

He took a breath.

"I am… getting married." He finally said.

He couldn't tell if she'd heard the information properly. She just sat there, her mouth changing shape in tiny increments.

"Donna?"

"Well," She said, a little breathy. "It's about time!" She finished with a smile.

"Are you…?"

"I'm…_very happy for you_." She said warmly; but rose from her seat almost immediately. "Do you need me to…do anything?" She said, flicking back into an almost work mode.

"No. I'm pretty much done here." His reply was vague.

"Good. I'll finish up." She said with a smile, slowly gliding back to her desk.

There was pause.

He didn't quite know how to take the whole conversation.

He couldn't see what was going on in her head.

"Do you need me to schedule an appointment at Tiffanys?" She asked through the intercom.

"Yes Donna, thank you." He replied; overly coridal.

_That was the start of a crack._

She'd retreated then. Not questioning who he called on his phone anymore, no ensconcing herself in his life. She'd retreated from anything other than what was required for her job unless he asked her directly. It felt more and more unacceptable with each passing month.

Occasionally he would see a bouquet of flowers on her desk, or hear her toying with someone on the phone – no doubt the latest guy in her life. He tried not to let the sense of a quiet chasm opening up between their so far seamless coexistence.

It only got bigger.

The silence was deafening.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGLES - CHAPTER 3**

* * *

The wide doors of the Church opened; and there she was.

She was stunning and he'd completely forgotten.

In head to toe ivory and blue; her dress was a very modest meringue covered in blue and white beads. Her brown hair was curled and hung over one shoulder. A blue train followed her; her_ something blue_ very evident; everyone gasped. Her father was tremendously proud walking her gently down the aisle.

It was so easy to fall for Alex; it hadn't taken him that long to realise he could be very happy with her.

She flashed a cheeky grin at him; her blue eyes sparkling, gradually composing herself as they met at the front.

It was so hard to look at this woman and feel any doubt.

_Unless he looked at Donna._

This was it.

As Scottie had once called it:

_The plunge. _

* * *

It felt like a Horror movie; waiting to see if the murderer really was the person you guessed in the first act. As Donna had barely made it in front of the bride; seeing Alex slowly getting out of the wedding car; she'd pretty much dragged Greg through the doors. There was no way in god's green hell she was walking down the aisle with Harvey's Fiancé. That would be all kinds of screwed up.

Harvey looked dashing as always; the sudden image of him pressing her up against the vanity desk flashed into her head again; his hands flat against her hip; the steely look in his eye. She winced and looked away; finding solace in the beautiful coloured glass of the church windows. She had a faint idea that this would be like ripping a band-aid off a wound very slowly; each little rip pulling at the hairs on her skin. There was no quick-rip for this.

She was glad he was getting married.

He looked happy.

That may count for enough.

* * *

He was fine until the 'do you take' part.

His mother was watching him; his father was dead and the woman/assistant/friend he'd just screwed was looking at him. And then there was his fiancé.

The Priest had only just finished asking him the important question. It stretched out for a mile.

_What would happen to her?_

_Would she ever get married?_

_Would she find someone; was the guy sat right by her 'the one'?_

Or would she die alone…like his Dad.

He'd never been worried for Donna before.

He looked at Alex; her almond blue eyes staring out at him.

* * *

If he so much as paused more than a few seconds, she'd stand up and shout at him. It would surely be better than the condemnable silence in front of New York's finest and half the justice department. Donna held back a squirm.

It was a small pause, but it felt like a mile; a verdict to a murder case. The room felt _that_ constricting.

_What if she was pregnant? Her? Alex?_

The errant thought flashed in neon lights to the front of her head.

"I do." He said slowly.

She exhaled a breath.

_Finally._

They were out of the woods.

* * *

He hadn't had a mint since this morning and he hoped to god that Alex wouldn't notice any difference when he kissed her in front of the congregation. She smiled back at him as the Priest pronounced them 'Man and Wife'. The kiss was brief, fitting for the occasion. There wre still flashes of Donna on the edges of his mind.

And yet. he found himself smiling a little at the finality of it all. And as he took Alex's hand and exited the church he didn't once look at Donna.

He daren't.

This day would change things; irreparable things.

* * *

_A heart that's full up like a landfill  
A job that slowly kills you  
Bruises that won't heal_  
~ 'No Surprises' By Radiohead

* * *

Harvey's or Alex's or the Planner's dinner seat planning was a pain in the ass.

Out of the numerous tables, Jessica was sitting with the other managing Partners; Harvey and Alex were sat with her parents, her sister, Harvey's brother and family and his Mother. And she had Greg, Rachel, Mike, Louis and his date, none other than Sheila Sazs.

It was like going to your parent's house for thanksgiving and trying to avoid them asking you what you were going to do with your life.

She could almost feel the pressure of unanswered questions surrounding her. She had the sudden urge for a drink; but she daren't get drunk. It would no doubt lead to all sorts of trouble and people would start to suspect that she wasn't dealing with everything quite so we'll as she was putting on.

"I'm on call tonight." Greg suddenly blurted out.

"Oh. Why didn't you say before?" She asked.

"Well, I only got a message through an hour ago."

"Well, If you have to go you have to go. It's not like I'm a stranger here. Hell, there are so many people from Pearson Specter that it's like a work week."

"How does it feel to have your boss finally get married?"

There it was. _The unanswered question that none of her friends were stupid enough to ask..._

The Answer: _Gutting; a mixture of dread and relief; morbidly life altering?_

"Well. It's good he's putting up roots, I guess. We're not any younger!" She joked.

She turned to see Greg's slight look of horror.

"No, I wasn't inferring that I wanted to get married. Not any time soon." She said, voice a little panicked, before glaring at Rachel and Mike's humoured looks.

"Okay," He chuckled, his tone lightening.

The conversation was clearly reaching a low point; she could feel everyone analysing her during dinner. Not even the exquisite food could make up for this day. These people were her friends and yet this wedding had never made her feel more alienated.

When Harvey and Alex were introduced for their first dance as Man and Wife and Greg went to the bathroom eyes really were all on her.

She cursed Greg in her head.

They were such an attractive couple; him spinning her gently to the dulcet tones of the Jazz band playing in the corner of the hall. She could feign ignorance if it weren't for the fact that there was this horrible pit in her stomach.

And, they looked genuinely happy.

She heard Rachel's voice in her ear. "Hey, you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine. The Jazz band are _amazing_."

"Yeah, they are." "You sure?" She asked, eyes considerate.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She gave her a convincing if not slightly wild smile. It wasn't her best lie, but it would have to do.

* * *

After she'd convinced Greg that his leaving early to deal with a client's child who possibly had the flu _wouldn't_ put her in a difficult position she was confronted with the hard fact of actually being alone. Rachel and Mike were dancing; seemingly moving into an intimate place of their own, Jessica was mingling and Louis as per usual was busy trying and failing at networking rather than actually enjoying himself with Sheila in tow.

She'd barely seen Harvey or his blushing bride since their first dance of the evening. She tried to not let it get to her; that little scratch of annoyance that played precariously within her gut; that tell-tale sign that she was perhaps not quite as fine with everything as she'd played to Harvey. Thankfully he had done what she'd asked; he was married, off the market and now none of her concern. It was high time someone else looked after him for a change; a pass-over was well overdue.

She hadn't noticed she'd ordered a Scotch until the liquid amber courage was placed on the table in front of her, the ice cubes swilling in the double measure.

For a moment she sat, transfixed by the bob and flow of the fluid in its reflective casing; dreamy and warm and aglow in the slowly dimming light of the early evening.

Only then did it choose to dawn on her.

_What had they done?_

She wasn't this person; the flippant single woman quietly ruining marriages before they started. She wasn't the assistant that screwed her Boss. She wasn't the weak woman who got easily drawn to the flame of an over-achieving would-be eternal Bachelor.

And yet she had done all of those things.

The alcohol wasn't even in her veins enough and yet it was offering up a sobering truth.

A wave of helplessness swept her from the inside.

"Hey Donna," A familiar voice chimed, almost too familiar considering her day.

"Markus," She smiled, her brown eyes following the familiar blues as he sat opposite her.

"I never got the chance to say 'Hi' earlier," He said,

"I know. How are you? I saw Julie…" She smiled at having her attention turned.

"I'm good… she took the girls out to the gardens, giving me just enough time to breathe."

"I'll bet." She laughed.

"So…Harvey getting married?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not going to lie, when he called me and said to come to a wedding I did wonder,"

"Wonder?" She asked.

"Wonder…who exactly my brother was marrying…" He said; the seriousness of his tone making her a little uneasy.

"Really? This is the first time you've met Alex?"

"He's a Jackass. What can I say…" Markus shurgged.

She laughed quietly at the admission. Markus was always a much lighter version of Harvey; lighter hair, lighter eyes lighter spirited. That also had come with getting into trouble much more than ever Harvey did. Harvey was the overachieving over-serious brother. They were practically chalk and cheese but somehow over the years Donna had found a commonplace with both of them.

"Your father would be proud." She said, the memory of Gordon Specter warming her.

"On the contrary, I think Dad would have been disappointed." He countered.

Her brow furrowed. "You really think that?" She asked, confused suddenly.

"Of course; if he'd have seen anyone but **_you_** up there in the white dress he'd have read Harvey the riot act."

"Markus," She shrugged he comment off and the way it weighed heavily on her mind.

"He _adored you_,"

"I was very fond of him. He knew that."

She couldn't really tell who they were talking about anymore. He could see that she was visibly retreating.

"Well, if it makes any difference; you will always be my first real sister-in-law." He said, nudging her shoulder.

"Don't say that to your brother," She smiled as he leant in to kiss her cheek, quietly making his way out of the large hall.

She returned to staring back at her Scotch.

"Doth mine eye deceive me; you are alone on this fine evening, Madame?" A smooth, lingering, if not slightly creepy voice fell on her. Any other day and her current mood would have been enough to turn her less than friendly streak towards anyone; however his appearance warmed her and the cold echo in her head. Her eyes peeled up towards an outstretched hand and an eager looking Louis.

"May I have this dance, My lady?" He asked, a warm cat-like grin on his face as she quietly accepted help lifting her to her feet.

The Jazz band quietly played in the background, something akin to Chet Baker; its smooth lulling sense of warm notes and familiar rhythm lost in her head.

_Trust Harvey to exude 50's glamour in a reception that he hadn't even planned._

"Are you okay?" Louis said, his very quiet question barely audible over the music.

"Me? Of course." She shook off the considerate look he was giving her.

"You and Harvey haven't talked much tonight."

"That's because it's _his_ wedding, Louis. He's one of two guests of honour. That's a busy night." She said, making a valid excuse.

"But you're his right hand; the Bonnie to his Clyde, the Cleopatra to his Anthony. What will he do without you?" he asked; as if the answer was crystal.

"Why do all of those examples include suicide?" She asked, frowning out to the side, where her eyes caught Mike and Rachel's silent questioning of her, to which she smiled dimly.

"Dear sweet Maiden, you know to what I am referring," Louis rolled his eyes, gently spinning her to the lingering music.

"I'm just his **_assistant_**, Louis. Just drop it." She said in a hushed tone, but still a little harsher than she'd intended it to sound.

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes looking down like a told off puppy.

She softened then.

"...Don't be."

"I really am... Sorry. Donna...you deserve _everything_."

"We both do, Louis."

She squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"May I cut in?"

The voice caused her to full body blush. Her eyes narrowed until she caught Louis analysing the two of them.

"Be my guest." Louis bowed out graciously. _How she wished he hadn't..._

Her fingers felt numb as Harvey closed in and took her hand; cautiously pulling them closer together as she laid her other hand on his shoulder. Inside her head she was screaming. She couldn't help it. It was embarrassing; like they had a speech bubble above them like those silly Sims computer games her neice played; one with a number of character expletives and the other with a red hot face of shame. Luckily the band started to play something slightly less melancholy which lifted the mood.

"Where's Alex?" She tried to sound casual. It didn't work.

"Changing out of her dress."

"Shouldn't you be…helping her?" She asked with a cock of the eyebrow. Donna couldn't help herself.

"She said she was fine." He replied, coolly, eyes lingering onto the dance floor for a moment, before returning to hers.

"So…you're married." She stated.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks to you." He said.

She couldn't tell whether he was noting or accusing her with the statement, but the way he changed his hold of her felt all too much like regret.

"Harvey," She sounded like him; the darkness of warning in her voice. The hand on his shoulder flattened, fingers playing with the jacket seams that ran under them as they swayed to a rendition of _'La Mer'. _She had barely touched a drop of alcohol and yet her head was swimming. Her face, just inches from his reminded her of earlier, it was now far too intimate a position for them to be in; she could see the way his mouth curled up on one side; the sharp lines of his haircut. If she turned her head she could just about kiss his jaw; and if they turned at the same time… she'd likely end up fucking him on the dance floor in front of his bride, family, their friends and the entire senior staff of Pearson Specter_. Just because she could._ What made it worse was that he wouldn't so much as bat an eyelid to the public display. She could see that truth in his eyes. Harvey wasn't a cheater, this was something slowly burning between them; they were both aware of it. Her eyes flickered to his and he tightened his grip on her.

They were circling dangerous territory; dancing on the lava, on the precipice without as much as a safety net. She could see it in his eyes when she finally let herself really look at them. This hard, onyx coloured resolution; he _was_ blaming _her_ for this; for _their_ situation; **_all of it_**. He couldn't bear to ever make a move or chart their course and yet the one time he did she was the one to shut it down, regardless of the timing. She knew it.

He knew it.

This was Stalemate.

She did the only thing that she knew as the music slowed. She stepped out of his grasp gently, as not to make a show, and smiled something convincing.

"Go find Alex." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked; voice low.

"_To get some air_."


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGLES - Chapter 4**

She wanted to leave the party; _Now_. But it would look too suspect; the idea that she'd just spoken to Harvey for the first time and now she was leaving. It angered her inside that she was now strategizing her own private life. This wasn't how any of her life was supposed to go. She hugged her arms around herself, feeling the need for a cigarette or a glass to hold just to have an excuse to be out here longer.

"Why would anyone stand out here? It's far too cold for May."

The moment she heard the voice – today was just full of surprise one-to-one visits – her back turned rigid like she was shielding it from the wind.

Today was clearly testing her nerve.

The older woman slowly sauntered towards Donna, the door to the reception shutting behind them and engulfing them in the almost darkness, save for the city lights still visible in the night sky. The last time she'd seen Harvey's mother was when she'd come to the office; Donna had been instrumental in helping Harvey get on with the day sans his mother. The woman had put a pin in it then; almost savouring the occasion for a later date.

It appeared she had come to collect.

"You could go back inside?" She replied, harsher than she'd intended.

"And leave you alone? What happened to the handsome date you brought?" The older woman asked.

It only took about ten words from this woman to see that this was where Harvey had gotten **all** of his hard qualities. They were like crabs with these impenetrable shells shielding them from harm; arming them in battles not just in War but also in Love. Gordon; like Harvey's younger brother Markus had been born of the softer, more open condition. Harvey and his Mother shared the same deep down fears. But this woman had hurt Harvey, badly; and for that Marcia would always have to be held accountable in Donna's eyes.

"He's had work. How are you Marcia?" Donna said; trying her best at cordial.

"Grateful that you encouraged my son to invite me to his wedding..."

Donna shook her head, frowning into the skyline. "I didn't do anything."

"And I don't believe that for a second, my dear." Said Marcia; a glint in her eye.

"Harvey doesn't always listen to me." She argued, wrapping her arms around herself.

"He listens to you more than most. I expected to see _you_ in white today." Said Marcia.

_Why was everyone saying that?_ _Did people have no tact?_

"HARVEY and I are _just_ friends."

"If you think you can fool me then maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were. And believe it or not I know my son pretty well. He's having doubts. He's like his mother."

"He's nothing like you." Her retort was sharp and hard and she wasn't going to apologize for any of it.

"I loved his father very much. But I didn't always make the right decisions for myself. I let other people…_not_ make the decisions for me so that I didn't ever have to fight for anything."

Then the truth hit her.

She'd never really spoken to Marcia properly; too busy shielding Harvey from her and listening to the heartbreak of his father in his silences to really take the time to hear her side. She'd trusted in Harvey and in Gordon that it was clear enough a' situation to pick a side.

But it wasn't, not now.

It burnt; the knowledge that a woman in his past could still tell the signs; it worried her. Not against his mother- heck she was more than Donna could handle. But if she could tell then there was a possibility that Harvey's bride would too. He had a habit of surrounding himself with intelligent women. _The Dumbass… _

"I've watched you two together; tonight; at his office. You play a very integral role in his life. Making sure everything goes to plan even if it doesn't affect you. It's enviable in its foolishness."

"Well, it's someone else's job now." She said, remaining defiant.

"Don't be so sure about that. Harvey's not very good at letting go of things completely; when he cares about them enough."

"He's different now." Said Donna.

"He's just forgotten."

"Goodnight Marcia."

She didn't stay to hear her reply. For all their good-doing she'd had about enough of the family Specter for a long while.

* * *

She'd finally found solace in a little garden Markus had spoken of. She wanted to go home; but somehow home seemed twice as lonely as being sat in a garden in the middle of Manhattan in the dark.

She should have known Mike would find her. He was a bloodhound in training.

"Mike...I can see you."

"Hey… out here alone? Rachel was worried about you; but she got stuck talking to…someone…"

"Figures. Keep an eye on her; she's always been too charming for her own good." Donna warned in good humour, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Yeah, I'm getting to realise that… listen, Donna, what's going on? You and Harvey have been acting strange all day…"

She knew Mike very well, and if he caught on and she didn't give it up he would only press to find out where it hurt. He'd been taught by a good master after all.

"I need to say something. You can't go to Harvey, and you definitely can't tell Rachel." She said, her voice low; eyes watchful of her surroundings.

"Then why are you coming to me with this?" he asked.

"Because believe it or not; you've actually been there. In some respects."

She took in a long breath; gathering momentum for the inevitable.

"What is it?" He asked; forehead creasing as he sat beside her; rubbing her back gently with the heel of his hand.

"Harvey and I slept together."

"Oh my g-"

"It gets worse."

"Go on."

"An hour before the wedding."

"How did you-" He asked, mouth agape.

"He started it. But I definitely didn't stop it." She said, her eyes still keeping watch.

"Oh my god; and he STILL got married? He was acting strange in the car this morning but he never said anything; that it was just jitters. I can't believe he still got married; after everything his Father went through…"

"I told him to."

Only then, did it occur to Donna what she had possibly done.

"You told him to…_get married_? That was bold."

"What else was I supposed to do, Mike? I just turned up to make sure he was ready; which he wasn't; and then… and he is not making it easy for us to move past it. I think he blames me for…" She hung her head in her hands. "...forcing him to go through with it. I told him to _'not ruin both of our lives'_…"

"Wow… ouch. Well, you know Harvey; if he actually made a move and you cut it down and made him continue with what he was having doubts with then he's going to resent that, regardless of if he knows it's the better choice to make. I have to say, stopping that wedding would have looked horrific in front of that many law firms."

"Exactly! I can't always stop Harvey from punching people but I can execute damage control before it gets out of hand. We did it in his hotel room, on a marble dressing table."

"Ugh! It's like hearing about your parents-far, far too much information."

"What makes it worse is that unlike most of the women he's dated; Alex is a good person. Not only is she smart; but she's not vindictive. It's a mess."

"Well… okay, two things. The first: Do you love him?"

"Mike." _If she heard that question one more time…_

"I know I know…look, you're going to have to open up to that one day; you can't keep avoiding the notion that you may be in love with him."

"I told him once; a long time ago that I _could_ fall in love with him…so easily."

"Really…?"

"We were drunk; we were…younger."

"The second… are you willing to let him know that you regret it; that you want things to be different? Unlike Harvey; who seems to have made some sort of step towards changing things between the two of you – albeit it with horrific timing – you're still shutting him down."

"I know." She moaned; letting her head fall slowly into her hands once more.

"He is Managing Partner now. And the wedding is done. Things could work…after a week, or a month, with some annulling and letting the dust settle,"

"No. I can't do that...it just... it feels good to talk about it." She patted Mike's hand, standing up. "Thanks Mike." _He was a good kid._

"Donna?" He called after her.

"Yes Michael?"

"For what it's worth; we **_all_** think that you're meant to be together. I don't think there's a person that knows you two in there who isn't wondering why it's not _your_ wedding."

The kid was a sweetheart. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Mike."

* * *

It was time to get out of here. She'd made convincing excuses to most of her colleagues, except Jessica, whom she knew needed no explanation. That woman had a Hawkeye and a sixth sense for the kind of trouble Harvey and she had cooked up; but she knew that Donna was not one to unravel the tapestry so there was no use in bothering her.

"I can't believe you're leaving! I hardly got a chance to speak to you tonight." Rachel winced, a whine in her voice as she hugged her friend. "But I understand why." She whispered, sneaking a look at Harvey. "Are you going to say bye; they have to leave for the airport in an hour, so."

"Yeah, I will." She nodded; trying to convince herself.

She walked slowly over to where the happy couple were being occupied by a couple of Partners.

This should be easy, get in and get out. Last little bit of the band aid, and then most likely she would see very little of his new young wife for the foreseeable future.

"Hey." Alex smiled at her instantly. Donna couldn't help but notice the way the young woman leant into Harvey; completely at ease in their company. She had to hand it to the woman, she was either stupider than she'd ever realised or just completely at peace with the notion of what Harvey was: a very sought after man.

"I have to go; but I just wanted to say bye and… congratulations." She said, trying to focus most of the sentiment on Alex.

"Thanks, Donna. I expect you'll be happy to see the back of this one for the very short week we're in Tuscany," She said, tugged at Harvey's hand with a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, a week off…_Loving it_." Donna said.

She popped the 't' a little too much. Harvey caught the end of it in a visible tightening of his jaw. It made her a little nervous so she continued.

"I've told Harvey a thousand times to go take a holiday; it's a good thing he has an excuse, now." Donna said.

"I've always had an excuse." He chimed in; his usual playful self inching its way out; but the words were different somehow and it still felt like they were talking about them in front of his wife.

"Well, good night and … safe trip?" She finally said, praying this would be over shortly.

Alex started to move forward; to hug her or maybe kiss her on the cheek; until she checked Harvey not moving and stalled. She felt a huge red marker draw little exclamation marks around her.

"Sorry, habit! Harvey and I don't really…'hug it out'. It's like hugging your brother," She joked, making a face.

Alex humoured her. "Sure. Well goodnight. I'll make sure Harvey doesn't send you messages about work; I have threatened to throw his cell phone in the ocean, so."

"Harvey's right here you know!" Harvey said; giving Alex a look. When he looked back; his face was softer. "See you in a week?"

"Yeah…" Her answer lingered. "Bye."

* * *

_Harvey's mother was right. It was FAR too cold for May_, she thought as she hugged her coat around her.

"Donna."

She thought that was the last she'd catch of this man for the week. _How unlike her to be wrong…_

"Harvey. We said 'bye'. What else? You realise that Alex… _she_ is a good person." She said, indicating back towards the hotel.

"I know."

"Don't hurt her." She said, surprised that she actually meant every word.

"What about you?" He asked.

It was the last thing she expected him to come out with.

"I'm _Donna_. I'll be fine." She smiled; although lacklustre.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. It was new; she'd never really seen that look in his eyes before but he'd been giving it to her all night; since **_he'd given it to her_** this morning. Punning in your head was not cool past twenty-five.

"Whatever you're not saying Harvey…just, stop it." She said, biting back the need to throw something, anything at him.

"What am I not…?"

"I've got to go." She flagged a cab just in time, giving herself enough time to put on as supportive a face as she could muster. "Try to enjoy your Honeymoon. And DO NOT call me. Okay?"

She didn't wait for his answer.

He had a real fucking puppy dog face when he put it on.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGLES - CHAPTER 5**

_'You make me feel like the one, _

_you make me feel like the one, _

_The one'_ ~ 'Dakota' By The Stereophonics

* * *

She'd decided long before the shit hit the fan that she would take a week off when he'd have his honeymoon. It was only a week, but now that he was one of the Big Bosses she had insisted that he at least have a week off; take some time; live out of a suit for five minutes and see the world. And him being gone meant there was little reason for her to be there also. Therefore: a perfect opportunity.

A day in and she was aimless. She was just as much of a workaholic as he was; not that she'd ever admit it. It wasn't all about Harvey; she genuinely liked sorting someone's life, organising everything so that it all ran smoothly; mostly because her life was almost always uneventful and her nine to five made it feel like she was doing something, contributing in some way.

* * *

**_Harvey._**

His fingers had been itching for 3 days. It was an odd feeling; that only seemed to get worse the more he tried to ignore it. Sex wasn't making it go away; however enjoyable, which seemed insane; for the amount of time he'd spent trading in Tuscany for a five star bedroom; he'd have thought the amount of endorphins completely invading his system would have at least put a stop to it. But no, three days and counting and they were still itching and he couldn't _literally_ put a finger on it.

He still hadn't had the chance to go over things in his head. The sudden 'panic fuck' had happened 4 days ago and still he hadn't spent a minute on it. Of course he shouldn't spend a second on it; but it was perhaps a catalyst. Or maybe it was just nerves? It was hard not to see Donna in every role of his life when she was responsible for the most prominent part of it. And away from her, he was rationally against changing his current situation.

He was happy.

But when he saw her again in…five days' time?

All he knew was that he had been itching to touch her all through that day, supressing the urge to find comfort in her for whatever was irritating him.

_How long had he been seeking out that comfort in the quiet confines of his office; If not through touch; then through talking, constructing ideas, solidifying game plans?_

He suspected that they had gradually developed this cocoon of theirs long before he'd ever met Alex. Hell; long before any of it.

_'Just like I expected you to fight for me…'_

_'I can't be me…without you…'_

_'I need you…'_

_'What the hell is wrong with you?'_

_'I have a feeling you're about to tell me…'_

* * *

**_9 months previous:_**

"You just made Managing Partner." She said. She may have been in a little bit of shock.

"**_We_**, just made Managing Partner." He corrected; a smug smile on his face.

She looked out at the large windows of his office. The same office as they'd been in the last six years. Harvey had been resolute that he was staying in this office; being that Jessica had the best office in the building and wasn't about to give that up on a dime head it was decided that they would remain where they were.

But they'd made it, _finally_. It had taken six long years but they had finally reached that place they were striving for.

"So, where do we go from here?" She twirled around, her Maroon dress swishing a little at the edges as she stared at Harvey, her usual playful suggestiveness in every corner of her demeanour.

"A bar…?" He asked, leaning carefully back in his seat.

She frowned. "Harvey; I have a date tonight."

"Blow them off." He shrugged.

"I can't." She said, hair swaying as she shook her head at him.

"Right." His interest piqued; but she could have sworn there was a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't give me _that face_. That is the face that has had me cancelling the last four dates because of you. 'Donna, I need help with this deposition' 'Donna you promised you'd help me figure out' 'Donna, blah, blah, blah.'"

_"_So…_**Cancel**_." He said, his voice even but no less demanding.

"Harvey, you need to get a girlfriend." She said, shaking her head.

"Do I?"

"I'm serious."

"Just come for one drink. I'm buying."

_His convincing face could be her Achilles heel..._

"One." She warned; holding a finger up.

* * *

They'd ended up at 'Inoteca' on Rivington. They had a habit of downgrading to a cheaper night out when they were together; it was an uncommon occurrence; but when it did happen it was if two people who preferred a more up market night out, when put together made for a slightly more intimate and low key occasion. It barely ever happened in the later years of their working relationship when they'd stopped being friends and became just colleagues. She wasn't sure when it had really happened, but most likely after 'the other time' a silent kibosh was put on nights out for just the two of them.

It was sad, when you thought about it. How women and men of a certain age just stopped being friends; as if you get to that age and then you're supposed to be married and if god forbid you're not, you fall either into the 'promiscuous' or 'forty year old virgin' categories. And, on top of that you're also not allowed to just meet with people of the opposite sex for a drink without it meaning more.

Admittedly she and Harvey had an ambiguous history; but still, it made for an unnecessarily weird situation.

The great thing about the place they'd settled on was the wine. In fact, there were something like six hundred wines on the menu; and although they both usually chose Scotch, it seemed a good idea to celebrate in a slightly different way.

"**_Eleven Years_**." She said, taking the words in.

"Longer for me,"

"Yeah, well you had to find me to get you there, so." She said with a wink.

"Good thing I found you then... How's the wine?"

Donna smiled at the chinking of their glasses.

"Going down a treat; thank you." She said.

They sat in a moment silence; the soundtrack to Friday night city life still buzzing around them. She couldn't help but feel like Harvey was acting out of character; far too much of the 'old Harvey'. She'd spent so long with him being a certain way that any change like that seemed so out of character; but of course, give to a man to decide to act a certain way for a prolonged period of time before the time finally came to change right back again. She wasn't like that. She hadn't changed that much, but she had grown; and she couldn't go back.

**_You could never go back..._**

"You thought any more about cancelling that date?" He asked, his eyes lingering on hers.

She couldn't tell if he was just trying to irk her or really meant it.

"Why are you so set on having me cancel the only date I have this month?" She asked, more intrigued than she was supposed to be.

"I have my reasons…" He said, maintaining his 'game' face.

"And for that matter, how am I not to know that, after I cancel my date, you find some slightly easy very beautiful woman to take home for the night?"

"Not tonight." He said, shaking his head.

_What was he hiding from her?_

"Really? We'll see. You forget…that _I know you, Harvey Specter._"

"And I know you, _Donna Paulsen._"

She smiled. "I don't think that you know me as well as I know you."

"I know you better than you think I do." He fired.

"Fifty bucks and 5 questions says you're wrong."

"…deal. You're gonna lose."

"I don't think so. My job is your life. Your job, _is your life_. That's not a lot of room for me,"

"I always make room for you," He argued; the soft side of his voice intimidating her enough to bring out her bolshie side.

"Stop changing the subject. Okay… let's start easy… What's my favourite restaurant?"

"Are you gonna answer truthfully? Otherwise I'm not playing." He said, pouring them more wine out of the carafe.

"Go on." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Regardless of what opens up in this city; you've always been in love with Per Se; specifically for the garden, which you didn't shut up about all through your appetiser."

"Dammit… Okay fine, you pay attention. What's my father's name?" She asked; confident of the difficulty of the question.

"I've only met him once; you met my Dad a hundred times!"

"What a shame... Name please."

"…Uh…Jeff?" He asked.

Her face crinkled. "Damn, lucky Guess. If I could go anywhere in the world?"

"Paris."

"If I didn't work for you, who would I want to work for?"

"That's got to be a trick question?" He asked, completely dead pan.

She let out a huge laugh that caused the people two tables over to pay attention. "You are _so_ arrogant." She laughed; sipping her wine.

"I thought that's what you loved about me?"

She ignored his comment. "How old am I?"

"Really?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"You'd be surprised." She suggested.

"…thirty six…you're nearly thirty seven?"

"I don't want to play anymore…."

"You can't bail; I only have one more to go!" Harvey objected.

"Fine… What was the name of my last **important** boyfriend?"

"Well, discounting the fact that you keep me from all of them…apart from one…who hated me…his name is…Jerry. I hated that guy." He said; reliving the memory.

"_It was Paul_…" She suddenly said.

"What?" He asked; confused.

"The one who hated you… It was Paul."

It silenced the moment. It was the most complicated part of their past. They'd never discussed the things that had happened.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be,"

"No, I am. I didn't realised he'd asked you to choose." Harvey said; his voice careful, almost reminiscent.

She hadn't expected him to bring up the trial run. They hadn't spoken of that either, since it happened.

"Yeah well… it was worth it, for this last week at least." She took a huge swig of her wine; hoping for a subject change.

She watched him lean closer over the table. "For what it's worth, Donna. I never wanted you to be alone."

She was starting to get drunk, on wine. It was a danger; when she drank wine she let her 'friend' guard down and the woman in her came popping right out.

"I made a choice Harvey. I'm not proud of it but I made it. And it turned out okay, so." She took another swig of wine.

"You ever think about the other time?"

"Harvey…" She warned, eyes flashing immediately.

"I do." He admitted, voice darkening.

"Really?" She said; finding his words a little startling.

"When you wear things like that strapless black thing you wore to the Darby Merger fiasco, how could I not."

"Look; I can't help it if my Boss bribed me back to work on a huge bonus." She said, unmatched innocence making her all the more 'devil' than he'd accused her of.

"My money's never been spent so well." She watched him pout, flashing his gaze at her.

"Harvey," She threatened; her defiant tone unable to hide her blushing in the low glow of the restaurant.

"Had there not been trouble brewing that night, there would have been a second _other time_." He said, his deep voice purring.

"No there wouldn't! What? You think I'd just jump into bed with you when _you _decide?"

"Last time we never actually made it to the bed…" He recounted, watching her with mirth as she squirmed in her seat.

"Yeah, because my conscience kicked in!"

"On the kitchen counter, or was it couch?" He said; his voice, a low rumble in his chest.

"Harvey. It was for the best." She reasoned.

"I always thought it was because Jessica put a stop to it?"

"When have I ever been scared of Jessica?" She challeneged, eyeing him over her wine.

"So…it was you?" He said. She couldn't miss the unmistakeable disappointment in his voice. It was out of place in their relationship. She thought that he'd known it was mutual between them.

"Harvey; we decided…not to pursue…_it_? _We_ agreed." Her voice kinked at the edges; her heartbeat fastening.

"I actually thought that Jessica had made the call." He said, his voice a little stunned of emotion.

"Harvey; let's not dredge up the past."

"Donna,"

"I…it's getting late Harvey, I've got a date to get to. Thank you for the drink." She mumbled; pushing in her chair.

If she didn't walk now, then she never would and it would turn into a long, drawn out mess on top of a great week.

Butterflies were threatening her stomach, her hands were sweating and she was getting angry as overcompensation for the mud in her head.

And cabs were clearly vacant on this street.

"Donna."

She turned around to see him standing, his hands notably not in his pockets. That dark look he got in his eye threatening words that would change things.

She drew a long breath. She had to cut him down; and quickly before he started to chip at her resolve. "Harvey, what's done is done. We still work together; nothing's changed."

"What if we changed it?" He closed in on her.

"Harvey; no one likes a Boss who screws their assistant." Her words were hard and fast and deliberate.

"You know it's not like that," He reasoned.

"Harvey, do me a favour…find yourself a girlfriend, someone who you can have a life with. And please…_forget_ tonight." She said, before getting into a cab.

She was relieved that he didn't follow her.

He'd gotten the message. Whatever it was she'd been trying to tell him.

She cancelled her date that night.

The next week; he had a date with an ex-client called Alexandra.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGLES - CHAPTER 6**

When Monday morning finally came around; she'd dressed in the best thing she had in her wardrobe. If she was going to be the single executive assistant to a married Boss, then she at least wanted to look fabulous despite it. When she got to work early she felt silly waiting for him, a coffee and a smile ready like old times. She thought better of it, and hid the coffee under her desk.

When she spied him walking down the long corridor and her eyes met his, she felt her stomach lurch against her ribs and cursed the idea of wearing the tightest thing she owned.

His skin was sun kissed; his hair brighter which highlighted his darkened gaze all the more.

"Morning… how was the honeymoon? Get any?" She said, arching a brow.

Suddenly playing the games didn't feel as fun as they used to.

"Where's my coffee?" He asked immediately.

"I wasn't sure if your Wife was going to get you that from now on? I am aware that there are several duties that I won't be in charge of anymore. Your brother's birthday present. Xmas. Excusing women from your life via the phone or in person."

"And my coffee?" He continued to ask.

She reached down to her desk, pulling out the coffee, which he took with a shake of the head. She followed him into his office; still unsatisfied with the lack of answers to her important questions. If their professional relationship was going to survive then he would have to help.

"So: Honeymoon. I don't want details, but I do want bullet points."

"Tuscany was…nice." He said, looking through his messages.

"Nice? Socks are nice." She groaned, impatience setting in. "What was the hotel like?"

"Five star."

"Okay maybe a little more detail."

"It was…hot."

"You spent the whole week in bed didn't you?"

"Donna." He said her name like he had a week ago.

The flight in her was ten-fold and she didn't hide it.

"You're impossible! Fine, don't tell me anything, but don't expect me to ask again." She said, suddenly sounded harsh and glided out of his office.

He wasn't making any of it easy.

* * *

She found the rest of the day pretty much the same as usual; but she didn't press anymore. Instead she kept herself firmly ensconced in work.

"Donna?" She suddenly heard come out of the intercom.

It was nearly time for her to go, and it wasn't unusual of him to call her in before day's end. She sauntered in, standing in front of him.

"Yes, Harvey?" She asked, waiting patiently.

He sat back from his work; looking at her for a second, before seeming unsure of something.

"Do you wanna sit down?" He asked.

"Okay… I'm not getting fired am I?" She asked; suddenly weary of his sudden sense of formalilty.

"Of course not!" He said, voice erupting into a familiar impatience.

"Good. So, what?"

"I…I'm not married."

Her brain froze out but there was no 'control-alt-delete' option.

"Donna?" He asked, unsure of her expression.

"Was it me or did I see you get married?" She asked.

"It's being annulled." He said.

"Oh. Right." She said, her brain completely vacant of thought.

"I uh; didn't want to tell you this morning. It would have only ruined the day. But I… wanted you to know."

He sat, watching her.

"Good." She finally said.

"Good?"

"_To know_. Good to know; you know, for coffee….reasons. At least that's not changed." She immediately sat up.

"No, I'd still like my coffee. Are you okay?" He asked her, noticing the change.

"Fine. Uh, I have to go. I have a date. Um, but… I am sorry."

"About what?"

"The wedding. Are you okay?" She asked; her features softening.

"I'm good." He nodded; almost too sure about his answer.

"Okay...We'll talk. If you need to. But, right now I have to go...now." She said, walking out.

She couldn't have grabbed her coat and bag quick enough if she'd tried.

And he didn't follow her.

* * *

_'One by one_  
_It's your time_  
_Lead them both back to one_  
_The sun has come_  
_May your light lead them both back to one_  
_Indivisible sum_  
_Here's the book now the saga's begun_  
_He wonders if she is the one_  
_(You're the one)_  
_You're the one.'_ ~ '57821' By Janelle Monae

* * *

Her brain hadn't stopped forming half-questions in her mind. She really did have a date, with Greg again, but she didn't feel much like going to it now. She'd decided to dress up as result; a beautiful deep crimson Valentino; with clean lines and a hem that cut all the way to the floor. She'd fastened her hair into a bun and decided on one long gold necklace with a small cylinder hanging down the back of it.

Greg had promised to take her to a new 'up market' restaurant that he'd booked in advance, so she wouldn't look out of place and at least she could feel fabulous on the outside. On the inside she was being confronted with ideas that were way past her own reality. They'd decided on late dinner as she'd finished a little later than eight.

"This place is really lovely Greg. I can see why you pre-booked." She said, taking in the orange impasto artwork on the walls, the pink crystal chandeliers made out of plates of glass hanging in the grand ceiling.

"Yeah; I'm glad to bring someone who I can have a proper conversation about it with rather than deviate around small talk with a stranger."

"Tell me about it. It's rough out there." She agreed.

Greg was nice; since the wedding, he'd been her 'go-to' date. They knew eachother quite well; it was nice to spend time with a man without the drama. Greg was practically drama-less.

"You wanna take a look at the wine list?" He asked.

"Oh no, you go ahead. I trust you," She said, smiling.

Her smile was caught off guard by her phone buzzing. "Sorry; one sec…" She said, clicking through her phone.

It was Harvey.

One message, reading:

**_Ditch the date_****. **

**_Come to 149 West 45_****_th_****_ Street and ask at reception._**

She was overwhelmed with her situation; sat opposite an attractive man who was willing to take her out; and a Boss who wanted her to brave the still cold May weather for a cab across town.

She text back:

**_No Harvey._**

"You okay?" Greg asked; a concerned at the look on her face.

"Fine. Sorry. Wine list?"

Her phone beeped again in record time from a man who swore he didn't know how to text.

His name lit up her screen in a way that caused her blood to boil.

**_Please Donna._**

**_I need you._**

Her face paled when she read the words. It was his 'get out of jail free card'.

_The Bastard. He promised he'd never use it again…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Greg asked again, clearly feeling left out of the loop.

She exhaled, fighting the urge to swear at her phone and composed herself; the man opposite her watching every second tick by until she finally looked up.

"Greg; something's happened, with work. My Boss is giving me a hard time. _I have to go_."

"Really? Didn't he just get back from his honeymoon?"

_Trust him to now grow a thinking bone..._

"And how quickly things fall apart when he's not here… Look, I have to help, I'm sorry. Raincheck? My treat next time,"

"Sure." He said, shaking his head.

As she left, grabbing her coat from the coat check and wrapping it around her she figured this was the worst idea of her life; possibly even worse than going to his hotel.

* * *

When she stepped out of the cab she knew instantly what he had been alluding to. The Lyceum was her favourite Theatre in New York; the oldest surviving Broadway venue.

She entered and went straight to the box office – _not a reception_, she noted – and a helpful young usher led her down the stairs in the direction of the stalls.

_What had he planned?_

The Usher left her at the doorway without a word. The Theatre was dark, save for the small candelabras warming the edges of the huge hall with their orange glow; creating domes of light to scatter around her.

She loved the theatre. It was where her heart led her always. _How ironic a thought…_

She slowly walked up the small pair of steps towards the stage and turned when she arrived in the middle. The stage was lit up.

Her breath caught in her chest as she took in the audience; rows and rows of chairs rising into the heavens; the balcony, curved and ornate with gold filigree and an ostentatious command of the room. She'd brought Harvey here once to see 'Olleana' By David Mamet. How odd, that he'd remembered, but never mentioned the fact, considering he had hated the play, and had dragged her to a sports bar straight after.

"You need to wear red more often."

The voice startled her as she turned to see Harvey walking in from the wings. She shook her head and turned back to looking around the dark empty auditorium.

"How did you...?" She all but whispered.

"Called in a favour." He said.

She turned her head to face his as he joined her at the front of the stage. "But you don't have any clients in the theatre?" She toyed with him. It wasn't unimaginable that he could orchestrate this but she _was_ curious.

"It was a _big_ favour."

"So, why are we standing in the theatre in the almost dark?" She asked, noticing the tuxedo he had on.

"So I could give you this," He replied, pulling a single, long stemmed Rose out from behind him.

It was Orange. Almost flame coloured with these little flecks of yellow.

"I thought Red for a Rose was a little… passé. Plus it matches your hair. And you know how much I love your hair."

"Passé?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes, her mouth threatening a smile as she took the flower.

"Plus, it's named after you," He clarified, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You named a flower 'Donna'?" She looked incredulously; eyes disbelieving but caught in the depth of his own.

"No, there's already a flower named Donna. It's called 'Donna Paulsen'. I thought that name should exist somewhere…"

"Well, I have that name so-"

Her words were halted.

He was kneeling.

On one knee,

In her favourite theatre,

With a Cartier box in his hand. _(She'd know that damn red box anywhere…)_

It felt like an alternate version of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'

And she couldn't lose all the questions in her head.

"Donna Paulsen. You are relentless, sharp, unyielding, stubborn and very headstrong for an assistant."

"_Executive assistant_," She corrected.

"Shut up. '_Executive'_ assistant. But you are also kind, giving, considerate… and you have a great rack."

"Wait, why are there more cons than there are pros?"

"The rack is…_two things_,"

"You're a pig." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me finish?!" He pretended to yell, but knew deep down she only ever got mouthy when she was nervous.

"Go on." They shared a look, until she relented.

"I trust you on and with just about anything, but when you said I needed to get married, instead, I should have just…dragged you to Paris."

"Yeah, that wasn't our finest moment." She said, finally ready to admit.

"No…it wasn't. I told Alex that I'd screwed up, and that I needed out."

"How did she take it?" She asked; guilt forming it's little questions.

"She threw a lot of things at my head. But after I explained further she understood… Look. That's not what I came here to say."

"Okay. What did you come here to say?"

"Donna. I'd already fallen for you when you told me you could perhaps fall for me…during the 'other time'. I loved you when you tried to tell me that you loved me like a brother…which I know is definitely a lie." He said, his eyebrows challenged her.

"We all love our brothers in different ways, Harvey."

He glared at her and she laughed.

"My _actual_ brother loves you. My Mother, somehow loves you. My father adored you. _I_ am _in love_ with you. So, Donna Paulsen... will you marry me?"

"Is there a ring in there?" She asked, excitement winning over.

"Could you just answer the damn question?" He asked, shoulders slumping.

"Just one question," She started.

"You aren't allowed to ask the questions." He said, half irritable and half amused at the woman in front of him.

"Can we_ just_ invite family and friends… and Louis?"

"If you say yes, then…yes… _Well?_"

She pulled him to standing; watching the space between his eyebrows deepening as they furrowed. She closed the distance between them, her hands finding the crease in his tie before her eyes found his. Her hand ghosted to his cheek and she placed her lips close to his ear and placed the rose holding hand around his back.

_She'd be a devil to the end. He would expect no less..._

"Yes, Harvey. I'll marry you." She whispered; her lips sought out by his in a rush, engulfing the end part of the sentence in a kiss. The kiss was long, slow and indulgent; she'd almost forgotten he was holding a little red box until she felt it dig lightly in her back.

"Can I have a look?" She asked, eyes lighting up.

"No, it's a prop." He said, the sarcasm dripping.

Her breath caught as she opened the little box; enclosed in the red velvet was a platinum set rock of an Asscher-cut diamond; square, faceted and elegant. This was one of a kind. She browsed on the Cartier website every month even without a groom. This wasn't on there once.

He took the ring out of her hands, placing it on her finger with an amused look.

It fit. _She expected no less._

"This one is on loan until our appointment at Cartier tomorrow morning."

"And if I like this one…?" She asked; her words careful.

"Then it's yours."

Her stomach lurched as she tried to hold back the odd swoon of nerves.

The ring was beautiful. Perfect, even.

"Maybe we'll just have a look…anyway." She whispered.

"Okay," He replied; his dark eyes sparking in the stage lights.

"You know, just in case I see something…else." She said; her gaze still firmly focused on the ring.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Did you choose this?" She asked him, so intimately that it sounded as if she was waiting for the answer to a lost secret.

"Yes. But Rachel confirmed it for me. You forget I've seen every engagement ring you've ever been given. And we both know how many. Only once did you ever get something vaguely approaching this. And you nearly married the guy..."

"Oh yeah… Paulo…from the West Village…"

"From Portugal!"

"Ah. Yes." She said. She wasn't even really concentrating anymore. The ring was taking up two hundred percent of her time in this moment.

"So… are you hungry? Seeing as I inturrupted dinner and you didn't have lunch..." He asked.

"Maybe…?" She looked questioningly at him.

"I booked a table. And that dress needs be shown off. Ray is waiting." He gestured, holding out a hand for her.

"Let's not make him wait." She said, taking his outstretched hand in hers.

There was a distinct possibility that Harvey would be the better half of their marriage. But he'd had practise, so…

* * *

Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath ~ 'Teardrop' – Massive Attack


	7. Chapter 7

**ANGLES - CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

There was a knock at the door. Mike scrambled to get up.

"Why are you not up yet? The Wedding starts in a half hour?" Harvey asked; a mock look of outrage on his face as he swaggered into Mike's hotel room. "Where's Rachel?"

"Too many questions! Uh… I have jetlag…Rachel's with Donna. Harvey, the Wedding's like 30 foot away. It's not like I'll be late." He said, roughing up the back of his hair as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"You better not be. Donna will kill me."

"You know, it's odd that you find the need to marry your ball and chain. You're practically married already; what's a piece of paper?"

"Oh, Mike. You have so much to learn about women." He jested.

"Clearly."

"Come on, hustle!" He called towards the bathroom.

"You could just leave without me!" He shouted through the door. "Go find Markus,"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Markus is already on the beach. I don't trust that _you_ won't fall asleep in there. Ten minutes."

* * *

They couldn't have chosen a better place. The Fiji Islands were stunning; intimate, isolated and perfect to bring a rag tag family of twelve. It had been a condition of Donna's that only friends and family attended the wedding. Unlike the last one; which was very public, very out in the open; Donna wanted the foundation of their life together to be about family. Harvey had never really had a proper family in her eyes; not since his Dad had died. It was important; especially as they'd finally achieved what they set out to do, that Donna would now build something else; something personal and important and for just them. Louis had actually bowed out; swearing to look after the place alongside Jessica for the two weeks that Harvey would be absent; which actually calmed him for a change.

Her brother couldn't make it; being tied up with work she'd told him not to worry about it; and instead the party had ended up being Mike, Rachel, Her Parents, Markus and his family _and_ after much talking and negotiating: Harvey's Mother. It had taken a very long and frank conversation - which she'd nearly lost – to convince him that she would want to be here; that she had come to Donna on his wedding ready with advice but that it didn't mean that she would be a fixture at every Christmas and Thanksgiving.

Donna looked in the mirror one last time; most likely by the end of the day she would be bright red; a cooked lobster colour, all her freckles showing. Luckily they'd chosen to get married in the morning; she'd known that Harvey had been paying attention when he'd offered that as an option.

* * *

"Harvey," Donna's mother appeared at his side. She was a small blonde rounded woman, soft features that could conjure the same hard and steely determination that Donna had honed in her later years.

"Penny,"

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Good." He said, squinting against the already intense morning sun.

"That's good. You're not nervous…or?" Her eyes searched his, the way mother's looked their sons over.

"Surprisingly, no." Came his genuinely honest answer. _No closing to do here. _

"Good because Donna will most likely be terrified; even if she doesn't show it." She small woman said, her tone soft.

"Why?" The idea of Donna beign terrified was almost alien to him.

"I think we both know that she doesn't like to show her weak spot. And **_you_**, Harvey, are her weak spot."

"I'll take good care of her, Penny, I promise. That is, if she can stop taking care of me for five minutes." He said, winking at her.

"That's my daughter." She smiled, squeezing his elbow.

It was one of the first real times that he'd spoken to her Mother alone. Penny was fiercely protective of her daughter, even at her age it was understandable, when your attractive daughter didn't get married at the drop of a hat, but got engaged practically monthly; there was some need for her parents to check up on things. He would probably have to humour a nice long chat with her Dad at some point too.

He watched the older woman walk slowly over to his own Mother, talking animatedly. It was a weird feeling, her being here. But he supposed Donna was right, that it was time to start burying part of the hatchet and move forward. Or, he hoped as much.

"It's time, brother." He heard a whisper in his ear as the music started.

First Julie walked down the aisle; holding her daughters' hands as they ambled on the uneven sand in their pretty white dresses. She coyly smiled at her husband, who winked back.

Next was Rachel; the pale yellow sundress highlighting her caramel skin and dark features. She smiled at Mike; her usual shyness taking over at being centre of attention for five seconds.

Harvey felt his chest tighten a little in anticipation.

This was it. _The last time._ He knew it in his core, that this was it. _The big enchilada._

He watched her appear; her hair dewy and vibrant in the morning sun; hanging in long waves. Her dress was simple, vaguely lavender with halter straps and a flurry of rippled chiffon hanging on one shoulder. Her makeup was simple, understated; showing off all her freckles save for red lips.

_She was a devil till the end… _

When they reached the end of the aisle, she kissed her Dad on the cheek, watching him join her Mother.

"Hey." He said with a wink.

"Hi." She replied, her bravado masking her nervousness. "I could use drink!"

"Amen to that! " Mike yelled; earning a nudge in the ribs by Rachel on his right and a low five from Markus on his left.

Harvey laughed then. _She was a nightmare,_ he thought as he pulled her towards him, nudging her shoulder. Somehow they all fitted together perfectly; no rough angles. She lightly bashed him with her self-named orange bouquet of Roses.

"Are you both ready?" The Priest asked carefully, clearly unsure by their lack of concentration and interest in one another. The peel of supressed laughter erupted from the group.

"Yes, we are. Please continue." He said.

_"We are gathered here today; on this beautiful island to celebrate of the joining of two people, Harvey and Donna…"_

* * *

"Okay, okay I got one!" Mike said, stumbling a little from his chair to standing.

"Oh no." Donna, laughed, leaning into Harvey. "Is he…?"

"Drunk? Yes. That kid can't handle punch."

"Not the way you make it," She quipped, elbowing him.

"Mike," Rachel warned.

"No, I'm good, I'm good." He placated her, "I have had the pleasure of working with Harvey and Donna for nearly four years. When I first met them, it was hard not to take notice of the kind of team that they were. Donna is probably the most formidable 'executive' assistant that anyone could have; and not only that, she has been a very good friend to me. I have watched these two people tackle a lot of precarious situations in both their professional and often separate personal lives. And somehow, they have always managed to do it together. I am honoured that I met you guys, and I'm so happy that you finally found a way to be together. To Harvey, And Donna."

Approval erupted from the table as glasses met in chimes of glass upon glass.

"And yes," He added. "I am stupendously drunk, and" He started, just as Rachel pulled him back to his chair before he could finish; a warm glow of embarrassment as she worded a silent 'sorry' towards Donna, who just laughed back at her.

"And with that," Markus suddenly rose from his chair. "I'm not going to make a speech. I think that Mike's was pretty hard to top. But I will say this. Donna; I once told you, that you were my honorary first sister-in-law; regardless of how things had gone down,"

Harvey's interest piqued immediately, but was sated by Donna playing with the back of his hairline, her eyes finding his.

"_Sorry brother_; but I am so happy that it's now a legitimate statement. And Harvey; I think we both know that Dad would be over the moon; and maybe even a little envious that you snagged her first."

Harvey rolled his eyes, and withheld an amused smile; more so when he saw Donna holding back a laugh.

"What? It was no secret that your Dad loved me. I'm very lovable." She said, laughter dancing in her eyes; a convincing pout forming.

"It's not the first thing that springs to mind." He said, eyeing her cautiously, to the delight of the table.

"Sexy?" She offered.

"_Agreeable_."

"Charming?" She asked.

"A _Chatterbox_."

"You're such a Jackass." She shook her head but didn't leg go of his hand for a second.

"I think you mean 'handsome'." He said, clearly playing on her weaknesses as everyone watched in amusement.

"Shut up."

* * *

Okay, this is officially it for this fic! I Promise no backsys. Hope you enjoyed, I had so much fun writing this.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue –

I wrote this, purely because Fanfiction wasn't posting the story in T section after it was changed. Story is Complete.

_Little bit of Future Sugar._

* * *

_When they fight, they fight,_

_And when they come home at night they say, _

_I love you baby._ ~ 'When they Fight' By The Generationals.

* * *

The sun was hot and glaring as it cast a complete, almost dewy glow onto the glass walls of the penthouse.

She was always up before him. It was a habit she would never break; as she stood, lent up against the balcony rail, wearing a large flannel red shirt rolled up at the sleeves, casually sipping at the steaming hot mug of coffee in her hands. She had developed a habit of standing in this spot every morning without fail. He tried to get up before every day; so much that it had become a game between them now; and 6 months on, she had won every time. And she would continue to stare at him, half naked; the quilt wrapped around one leg, snoring quietly into _her_ side of the bed as the busy streets of Manhattan rumbled around them...probably fr everyday they lived here.

She found it fascinating to watch him; watch the way he pouted as if reacting to a snarky comment of hers in his sleep; watch his hands move, clench, unclench and huff as he changed positions.

_It was official: She had married a baby._

It was his cellphone that started to ring.

She popped her coffee on the table, darting past him to grab the phone in time to cancel it before he stirred. As she reached over, her hand inches away from the phone; she felt a grab at her waist and was tackled into the quilt, Harvey's bare arms clamping shut around her; causing her to elicit a minor yelp.

The cellphone continued to ring.

"Aren't you going to let me get that?" She struggled with the words as he pulled her into the bed; his head appearing in the crook of her shoulder.

"It's a Saturday, I'm busy." Harvey said; his voice still hoarse with sleep as he nestled in against her.

"Wow, you've changed your tune. What happened to the workaholic we all knew and loved?"

"He's taking a day's vacation." He said, absently blowing at the stray copper hairs near his face.

"And what do you have planned on this momentous occasion?" She asked; feeling him unbutton the middle of her shirt and slide a hand against her ribs.

"This is pretty good start," He mumbled, smiling against her neck.

"You're ambitious,"

"I've been called worse things," He replied between the small kiss along her jaw.

"It was Mike by the way,"

"What?" He said, his hand stopping immediately.

"Caller I.D.?"

"Why do you think I didn't answer it," He said in a patronizing tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Smartass; continue please."

Fin.


End file.
